


worth running to

by flootzavut



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blanket Permission, Fake Relationship Kinda, First Kiss, Fluff, Humour, I'm not sorry, Look they're stupid I don't make the rules, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Temporary Amnesia, Tropes, Yearning, idiots to lovers, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: When Jaskier gets caught by a memory curse, his understanding of his and Geralt's relationship takes a turn Geralt definitely didn't expect.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	worth running to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiwa/gifts).



> Man, I'm so sorry how long this has taken to come to any kind of fruition, Antony, I hope it's worth the wait ♥️
> 
> Written by request; I have the basics of the story sorted out but not all written yet, so definitely consider this a proper WIP 😬 but my muse seems to be talking to me again, so hopefully it'll come together reasonably soon!
> 
> I have shamelessly written Wiedźminverse magic to work how it fits best with what I wanted to write, I'm not sorry 😋

* * *

**_worth running to_ **

* * *

  
Geralt curses himself for allowing Jaskier to accompany him on this hunt. He knew there was a sorcerer involved, he knew it was going to be more dangerous than killing a monster, but Jaskier had pouted, his eyes had gone wide and pleading, and Geralt had gone against his better judgement and said yes. Again. _Damnit_.

Roach seems to sense his urgency, and they race back to Kaer Morhen faster than should be possible, but it's still too slow, and Jaskier still loses consciousness before they get there. Geralt gets him down from Roach and into his arms and yells for Yen, for Triss, for Ciri, for anyone within earshot.

Yen comes out looking annoyed, but as soon as she sees Jaskier it melts into concern. She'd never admit it, but she's grown fond of Jaskier, in the way that an older sister affectionately tolerates her annoying sibling.

"What happened?" she asks. Her hands flit over his skin, searching for traces of magic. "Bring him indoors."

"Sorcerer," Geralt manages, breathless from the hard ride. "Some kind of curse, don't know what."

She nods. Inside she's joined by Triss, and Geralt carries Jaskier to his bed. Yen and Triss join hands and chant something Geralt doesn't understand.

Geralt watches, useless and helpless, and it only makes him more angry. He should never have let Jaskier go with him. He stands there and boils, and doesn't realise Ciri's followed them in until she's leaning against his side and slipping a hand into his.

The simple touch takes the edge off. She rests her head against his shoulder, and he breathes deeply. Ciri needs him to keep hold of himself, no matter what.

"What's happening?" she whispers.

"He-" Geralt has to stop and clear his throat. "He got hit by a curse."

Ciri squeezes his hand. "It'll be okay."

Reassurance should be Geralt's job, but there's no doubt it makes him feel better. Her warm trust, battered but unbroken despite everything, is infectious even for a pessimistic old Witcher.

After what is probably just a few minutes but feels like years, Triss steps back, and Yen leans over to put her fingers on Jaskier's temples. He startles awake with a cry, and looks frightened out of his mind as he stares up at her.

"Jaskier?" she says. Her voice is strident, demanding.

He lets out a moan of terror and tries to squirm away from her. Ciri squeezes Geralt's hand again and he squeezes back; she's shaking. She adores Jaskier, and seeing him in pain is hurting her too.

"Jaskier!" Yen leans closer, pinning Jaskier with her gaze and her voice. They watch each other for a few more seconds, then Yen straightens up and gently runs her palm down Jaskier's face. He falls back to sleep instantly, his body relaxing all at once.

Yennefer and Triss exchange a glance, then Yen looks at Geralt. "It's a memory charm," she says. "Done poorly, by the feel of it, but with power." There's distaste all over her face; Yen loathes careless mages. "The good news is that the fool who did it was an incompetent _idiot_ -" it's obvious Yen wants to use a stronger term, but refrains for Ciri's sake "-so it hasn't been finished properly. The bad news is that we'll have to be careful, because that much magic poorly directed could have..." She trails off, her eyes flickering to Ciri. "There might be consequences we can't predict."

There's a moment of silence, then Triss says, "Ciri, you should go to bed. We'll need you in the morning, so you need the sleep." Triss takes her hand and tugs, a silent 'Come with me' on her face.

Ciri glares at her, then up at Geralt. He shakes his head. He knows as well as Ciri does that Yen and Triss are keeping something from her, but he's not sure _he_ wants to know what they're not saying, let alone have Ciri know.

He presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Go rest."

That gets him a pout (an expression too painfully reminiscent of Jaskier right now), but when he looks at her firmly, she gives in. After all, she loves Jaskier too, and arguing about this won't help.

She hugs Geralt briefly (her spontaneous affection still startles him), then she's gone, and Geralt glares at Yen in a way that says 'Tell me _everything_.'

There's a little twist in her mouth. "It will probably be fine. He's strong, and there are three of us."

"But?"

"I don't know who you met out there, Geralt, but they were powerful, and untrained, and had no control. What they left behind is... chaotic. I've put Jaskier into a healing sleep, which will help his mind to find some order. Until he wakes up, there's not much more I can do."

"But when he does wake, you can..." _Fix him. Cure him. Please_.

Yen gives him a look that's almost pitying. "We won't know until then exactly how badly it's affected him," she says, and her voice is gentle, which scares him to his bones. "Once we know exactly what's been damaged-" Geralt winces at her word choice, and Yen looks downright pained, _fuck_ , "-then we'll have more idea of what we're dealing with."

"But you can reverse it?"

Sometimes, Yen looks old even for her real age, the weight of decades spreading over her perfect features. "We'll do our best, Geralt, I promise you."

It's all he can ask. Geralt fucking _hates_ magic. Give him a monster to slay any day.

"You should stay with him," Yen adds in that gentle, terrifying voice. "He may not remember you when he wakes up, but you're the closest thing he has to family. Even if he doesn't remember who you are, there's a chance part of him will at least know to trust you."

Geralt doesn't know whether to be heartened or not that Yen counts him as Jaskier's family. Geralt has no issue with it, he's lucky to have someone as loyal and kind in his life, even if he hasn't always appreciated Jaskier's... enthusiasm. But Jaskier should have something more than a few sorceresses and a Witcher to call his own.

He doesn't say it, just nods and goes to sit in the chair next to Jaskier's bed.

It's hard to imagine he's been cursed - he looks so peaceful. The last time they were in this situation, Yen helped, Yen brought Jaskier back, and they know and trust her now. Surely she and Triss can do it again.

Yen gives him a soft look, then unexpectedly smiles. What there is to be happy about in this situation, he doesn't know, and if he were less worried he'd ask. But now is not the time for it. He waits for her to leave the room, then reaches for Jaskier's hand and settles down to wait.

* * *

He's in a deep trance when someone touches his cheek and whispers something. He blinks his eyes open; the room is still dark, but not too dark for his Witcher sight.

Jaskier's sitting up, looking at him, expression strange, but there's recognition in it. "Geralt?"

"Jaskier?"

Jaskier leans his head on Geralt's shoulder. "Geralt." There's a smile in his voice. Maybe the curse didn't take, or maybe it hasn't affected Jaskier as much as they feared. "Why are you sitting there as if it's a vigil?"

All right, no need to panic Jaskier if he doesn't remember what's going on. Geralt shrugs.

"Come to bed, darling," Jaskier whispers.

Geralt blinks into the darkness, startled. Still, it won't be the first time they've shared a bed, it's understandable that Jaskier wants comfort and familiarity, and maybe his brain is a _little_ scrambled. Geralt nods and lets himself be drawn down under the blankets, into Jaskier's arms.

"That's better." Jaskier snuggles into his shoulder, and Geralt doesn't know what to do except wrap Jaskier up tight and hold him close and worry about the rest of it in the morning.


End file.
